


Heart for four

by tapie



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance, F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, Lance is a basic bitch, Lance speaks Spanish, M/M, Modern voltron au, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Voltron Smut, coran and Alfor are a couple and adopted matt and pidge, keith is a punk who has piercings and tattoos, pidge isnt 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapie/pseuds/tapie
Summary: Shiro goes on a date and comes back to Lance





	1. Shiro and Lance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro goes on a date and comes back to Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is based off of a post from herowarshiplusten on Tumblr.

⚠️SMUT WARNING⚠️

November 4  
7:32 pm  
Shiro and Lance's apartment 

 

"Lance!" Shiro shouted across their apartment. "I need help."

Lance ran up to their bedroom and saw his boyfriend shirtless looking at himself in a full length body mirror in their bedroom, holding up a grey shirt to himself, then throwing it onto a chair with various other shirts piled onto it. "What do you need?" Lance asked. 

He grabbed two shirts that were laying across their bed. "Should I wear this..." He asked, holding up a dark red shirt to himself. "Or this?" He held up a light purple shirt. 

"Hmm..." Lance trailed off imagining his boyfriend in both shirts. Red was not the most appealing colour on Shiro, and the light purple definitely made his dark grey eyes much more vibrant and mesmerizing. "Purple. It suits you a lot better than red." Lance said, grabbing the red shirt and throwing it onto the chair with the various other rejected shirts. 

"Thanks, babe." Shiro said, pulling Lance into a side hug and kissing his head, as Lance buried his face into Shiro's shoulder and blushed. 

Lance pulled away and flopped down onto their bed, making himself comfortable, while Shiro put the shirt on and started to button it up. "So, who is it tonight? Girl? Boy? Neither? Both?"

Shiro laughed. "He is a boy. And his name is Keith."

"Keith?" Lance scoffed. "What kind of a name is Keith?"

Shiro checked the time on his phone. "Oh no, I gotta go. Bye, love you." He said, before giving Lance a peck on his forehead. 

"Love you. Stay safe." Lance told him as he left. 

Lance heard the door slam and rolled over to grab the TV remote from the dresser. He decided to binge watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine until he fell asleep, nothing like the soothing sounds of Jake Peralta talking about Die Hard to lull you to sleep. 

 

1:08 am

Lance heard the front door open and footsteps jogging through the apartment towards his and Shiro's bedroom. The bedroom door opened and Shiro squatted down next to their bed so that he was level with Lance, who was fluttering his eyes open from being woken up by Shiro coming home. 

He brushed stray hair out of Lance's face and leaned in to kiss him. Lance lazily kissed back due to his sleepiness. Shiro pulled away and walked into their bathroom, turning the light on, causing the room to flood with light and shadows.  

"Nena..." Lance groaned, trailing off. "The light is so bright." He moved his head up and propped it up on his arm so that he could see Shiro. He was standing shirtless in their bathroom in front of the mirror.

Lance slipped out of bed and tiredly stumbled into their bathroom. He walked up behind Shiro and embraced him from behind. Shiro turned around, still in Lance's arms, so that he was facing Lance.

"Sorry I woke you up." Shiro apologized. 

"It's okay," Lance said, pulling away from the hug and grabbing Shiro's hand, leading him to their bed. "Because now that you're back you know what we can do?" He whispered, pulling Shiro in for a rough kiss.

Shiro gently pushed Lance down onto his back on their bed, and kissed him on the lips, Lance smirked through it because he knew he was getting what he wanted. 

Shiro kissed his neck, then started leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping right before the waistband on Lance's underwear. 

"Come on, Shiro." Lance whined. "Don't be such a tease."

Shiro laughed at Lance, then moved his mouth back up to Lance's neck and started biting and sucking at his sensitive spots. 

"Shiro!" Lance whimpered, desperate for his boyfriend to touch him. 

He started biting and lightly licking down Lance's chest and stomach, until he reached his waistband. 

"Fuck me, Shiro." Lance mumbled behind his hand. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Shiro asked, palming Lance through his boxers. 

"I said, fuck me, Shiro!" Lance cried out. 

Shiro grabbed a bottle of lube from their bedside drawer. He opened the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers.

He pushed one finger into Lance, slowly easing him in, then adding a second finger and stretching him out.

"You good?" Shiro asked him. 

"Mmhm." Lance mumbled through his attempt at steady breathing. 

"Okay." Shiro took his fingers out of Lance and lined himself up and his entrance. He slowly started pushing in, making sure that he wasn't hurting Lance. 

He went slow at first for Lance, then he started to speed up. A few minutes went by of Shiro pounding into Lance, skin slapping together, moaning, and heavy breathing. 

"Ah! Shiro! Fuck, Shiro, I'm gonna cum." Lance moaned. 

Lance hit his climax and came all over his and Shiro's stomachs. Shiro following close behind and releasing inside Lance. 

Shiro pulled out of Lance and fell on his chest. Both boys trying to catch their breath and regain their thoughts. 

Shiro rolled off Lance and took deep breaths. "You made a good choice with the purple shirt, y'know." He told Lance as he ran his fingers across the smaller boys smooth skin. Lance tingled at the sensation, he loved how his boyfriend could go from rough to gentle so quickly. 

Lance let out a soft chuckle. "Why?"

"Because the other guy was wearing a red shirt." Shiro laughed.

"Who the hell wears a red shirt on a first date? Or on any date for that matter." Lance was judging the boy who he had never even met. 

Shiro bursted out laughing, along with Lance about his judgmental personality. "Hey, I was going to wear a red shirt." He pointed out

"That is why you are lucky to have me. I make sure you don't make any horrendous mistakes like that. What made that boy think that a red shirt was acceptable?" Lance continued.

"His choice in clothing might not have been the best thing, but it oddly suited him." Shiro said.

Lance propped him self up on his elbow and gave Shiro a disgusted look. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah. His skin is pretty pale and his hair is dark so the red kind of contrasted and it looked a bit sexy." Shiro started blushing as his sentence went on and he tried to hide his face in a pillow.

"So he looked like a vampire?" Lance asked, flopping himself onto Shiro's chest, causing a distressed groan out of him.

"Maybe. You never know." Shiro joked. "Vampires can be sexy."

"Nope. Nuh uh. No way. I am team Jacob all the way. Edward can suck it. He's ugly, that is why Kristen Stewart is a lesbian now."

"Why do our conversations always end with Twilight?" Shiro groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

Lance moved both of Shiro's hands away from his face and moved up to peck his lips. "Love you." He said as he laid back down on Shiro's chest. 

Shiro chuckled. "I love you too, Lance." He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and cuddled him closer, both of them drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you notice I have no idea how to write smut?


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wants to date Keith and Lance has to approve of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 3am so sorry for the bad writing/mistakes

March 20  
9:12 am  
Shiro and Lance's apartment

"No way! Plax, listen to me, if she ever says that to you again I will personally beat her face in with my bare fists. Honey, you deserve to be treated better." Shiro walked into his and Lance's bedroom to find Lance sitting on the floor of their room wearing a face mask and painting a coat of pale blue nail polish onto his nails. 

"Hey, uh, Lance? Can I talk you to you?" Shiro asked him. 

"Hold on, Plax, I'll call you back later. Okay? Do not get hung up on her. Bye." Lance ended his phone call and stood up. "What's up?" He asked Shiro. 

Shiro motioned towards their bed and both of them took a seat. "You know how I have been going on dates with Keith?"

"Yeah..." Lance responded. 

"I have started to develop some feeling for him and I would like to see him seriously." Shiro rambled out, nervously waiting for Lance to respond. 

Lance's eyes started to brim with tears. "So you're breaking up with me?"

"What? No? No, not at all!" Shiro brought Lance into his arms. "I know. It's going to be a very big change from how we live our lives right now, but we can make it work."

"We can try it. But I need to meet him first, and approve of him." Lance said. 

"Okay. I'll set up a date so you guys can meet." Shiro told him.

"Wha- no. Don't call it a date." Lance scoffed. 

"Okay, then I'll set up a...meeting for you guys."

 

March 22  
7:30  
Montanas

Lance was sitting alone at a table waiting for Keith to show up. Shiro had set up a meeting (date) for them so that Lance could approve of Shiro dating both him and Keith. 

"Lance?" Someone tapped on his shoulder, he turned to look at the person. It was a boy who had long black hair, multiple ear piercings, snake bites, and Lance thought he saw a tattoo peaking out from under his t-shirt sleeve, but he wasn't entirely sure. 

"Shiro's boyfriend? Lance, right? I'm Keith." The boy spoke. 

"Uhhh, yup. Yeah, that's me. Lance, Shiro's boyfriend." Lance fixed his posture and tried to make his voice deeper to act like he wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by Keith. 

"Can I sit?" Keith asked gesturing to the seat across from Lance. 

"Yes...how are you supposed to eat and talk with me if you don't sit down?" He remarked. 

Keith sat down and slumped against the back of his chair, as a waiter came and took their orders for drinks. 

"I'll just have water." Lance told the waiter. 

"Root beer." Keith said. With that the waiter walked away to get their drinks. 

"So..." he said. 

"So...I, uh, like your piercing. Piercings. Many piercings." Lance told him.

"Thanks. I did these three myself." Keith said, moving hair behind his ear and pointing to three cartilage piercings that Lance hadn't previously seen. "Then all the rest on my ears I got done by my ex-boyfriends girlfriend. And my lip piercings were done by my ex-boyfriend." Keith explained. 

"You let your boyfriend pierce you?" Lance had a horrified look across his face. 

"Yeah. But piercings are nothing. I also let him do this." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a lion head tattooed on his right bicep. 

"Damn. And your parents let you-"

Keith cut Lance off. "I live alone."

"Alone?" Lance asked. "But doesn't that get, like, I dunno...lonely?"

"Yeah, that's the point. It's quiet, nobody to bother you. Nobody to tell you what to do."

"Nobody to tell you that you can't get tattoos or piercings." Lance added on, chucking at himself. 

"Hah, yeah." Keith said, grin wide upon his face. "You live alone right?"

"Not alone. I live with Shiro." Lance told him. 

"So, no parents." Keith stated. 

"Yeah...why?"

"So you should get a tattoo. We can go right now and get one. I'll get one too, I've been wanting a new one!" Keith was ready to sprint out of the restaurant and to his friends tattoo parlour. 

"I have a Cuban mother. She would kill me if I got a tattoo." Lance protested, thinking about the time his older sister wore dark purple lipstick when she was 19 and their mom freaked out. 

"Just a small one?" Keith made a gesture with his hands to indicate that it could be a tiny one. 

"What? No. I am not getting a tattoo." Lance protested. 

"Fine...what about a piercing?" Keith asked. 

Lance crossed his arms. "Well a piercing doesn't sound as bad."

"Yeah, they're cool. And they don't hurt at all, I promise." Keith told him. 

"But we're already here at the restaurant, I don't just want to leave." Lance said. 

"Ugh. Pussy. You're just trying to get out of it." Keith groaned. 

"No, I just want to eat some food." Lance said, looking through the menu. 

Soon the waiter came back with their drinks and they ordered their food. Keith ordered a burger and Lance ordered hot wings. They ate and talked about many things, which usually ended in a disagreement about the topic. 

They finished eating, payed, and walked out of the restaurant. Lance was about to get into his car before Keith stopped him. 

"Hey, man. Look, I know I might not have been the nicest person tonight and we might not have gotten along super well so I just want to say don't feel the need to say yes to Shiro about dating me. I would never consider sleeping with someone else's boyfriend, so I, um, I guess I'm sorry. I've never met a guy like Shiro, you're really lucky." Keith started walking away to his car before Lance could say anything.

Lance got into his car and started driving back home to Shiro. What Keith had said about Shiro was so sincere he was considering letting Keith date Shiro. 

"How was the date." Shiro asked Lance when he got home. 

"First of all, it was a meeting. Second of all, you need to set up another one."

"Another one?"

"Yes. Another one. We need to talk more."

"Wow. Okay, I'll call him and set one up." Shiro told him. 

"Thanks, nena, love you." Lance kissed Shiro on the cheek then ran upstairs to get in the shower.


	3. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go out again and Shiro is surprised with what Lance comes back with.

March 30  
6:30

"So, you wanted to go out again, huh?" Keith asked as Lance got into his car. 

"Jeez, don't hype yourself up, you aren't that special." Lance joked. "But, yeah, I wanted to talk more."

"So I made a good impression? Is that why you wanted to talk more?" Keith smirked. 

"No. You made a bad impression so I need to talk to you more to make sure you're a good person." Lance told him. 

Keith scoffed. "You asshat."

"So where are we going? Shiro told me you were taking me somewhere." Lance asked. 

"We are going to get you pierced!" Keith cheered. 

"What?!" Lance screeched. 

"Yup. Last time we were out you said that you wouldn't get a tattoo, but you would get a piercing. So you're getting one." 

"But I didn't even-" Lance was cut off. 

"So where do you want to get it?" Keith asked him. "Tongue?" He suggested. 

"No way! I've heard that people's tongues can get infected and fall off. If my tongue falls off I wouldn't be able to talk, or sing, my mouth will look all weird, and I won't be able to kiss!" Lance complained.

"What the hell, man? Your tongue will not fall off. What about Eyebrow?" Keith asked. 

"No, that's scary and intimidating."

"I want to get an eyebrow piercing. Or maybe a nose piercing. Do you want a nose piercing?" 

"No. I don't want anything on my face."

"Nipple?" 

"Ew. No. What the hell?"

"I dare you to get your nipple pierced." Keith edged Lance on. 

"No."

"I'll do it if you do it."

"I'm not getting my nipple pierced!" Lance objected. 

"Okay fine...what about belly button?"

"Belly button?"

"Yeah. They're kind of sexy." Keith shrugged

"Okay, that doesn't seem too bad." Lance thought about it for a moment. "I'll get a belly button piercing if you buy me garlic knots after."

"Garlic knots?"

"Yeah garlic knots! What? Are you afraid of them, vampire?" Lance mocked him. 

"I'm not a vampire."

"Ummm... are you sure? I mean, look at you, pale skin, dark hair, always wearing black and red, and you look like a walking Hot Topic."

"A walking Hot Topic? Are you kidding?" Keith pulled up in front of a building with a neon sign that read 'Tattoos & Piercings'. 

He stepped out of the car with Lance following close behind him. 

"Keith!" A girl covered in piercings and tattoos screamed as they walked into the building. 

"Nyma!" She ran to hug Keith. 

"You getting another piercing? Ohh! Another tattoo?!" She excitedly asked him. 

"Nope. Nothing for me." Keith said. Nyma looked over to Lance and Keith nodded. 

"He's getting a belly button piercing. Be careful with him, he's a virgin." Keith snickered. 

"I am not a virgin!" Lance blushed. 

"He meant piercing virgin, hon. You got no holes." Nyma said as she walked Lance into a separate room, Keith following behind.

"Sit right up there." Nyma directed Lance to sit on a bench that looked like it belonged in a doctors office. 

"Where's Rolo?" Keith asked. 

"Giving some dude a tattoo-- you have blue eyes, do you want a blue piercing?" She answered Keith, then asked Lance. 

"Yes! Blue is my favourite colour. Are you a psychic?" He gasped. 

"I might be." Nyma said with a wink. 

Lance looked over to Keith and whispered. "Is she really?"

Keith chucked and shrugged. "I have no idea. But she's definitely crazy."

"Hells yeah I am!" She cheered and laughed.

"Okay I need you to lay on your back." She told Lance, while sterilizing a needle. 

"Okay now just relax, don't tighten your stomach." Nyma said as she held his skin with a pair of tongs. 

"Okay. 3, 2, 1." She stabbed the needle through his skin and he screamed as if she had just slit his stomach open with a butcher knife and his guts were spilling out. 

She finished the piercing and removed the needle from his navel. "There. All done!" She smiled at both boys. 

"That was it?" Lance asked. 

"Pfft, yeah. It's nothing. And yet you still screamed like a little baby." She laughed at him. 

"I am extremadamente dramático." Lance told them, thinking of what his mom always said about him when he was younger. 

"Yeah. You definitely are." Keith laughed at him. 

"You can understand Spanish?" Lance asked him. 

"It was two simple words that sound very similar to English."

"So you don't speak Spanish?" Lance asked for clarification. Keith shrugged in response. 

"Te ves como un vampiro emo grasiento que trabaja en Hot Topic y nunca dejó su fase escena." Lance said to Keith. 

"What?! I do not!" Keith yelled at Lance. 

Lances eyes went wide. "You understood that!" He shrieked. 

"Yes I understood all of that!"

Nyma laughed "You didn't know Keith could speak Spanish? Dude, he lived in Texas, so many people there speak Spanish so obviously he picked it up."

"So what, we're both bilingual. You're not special." Lance scoffed, crossing his arm, accidentally hitting his new piercing, and screeching. 

"Trilingual." Keith corrected him. 

"What?"

"당신은 거품 차를 마시고 이상한 트렌디 한 힙 스터 음식을 먹는 기본적인 tumblr 암캐처럼 보입니다.." Keith said with a smirk on his face. 

"Tumblr. Tumblr, you said Tumblr!" Lance got excited that he recognized something. 

"Nyma! Nyma, help me!" The three of them heard someone screaming. Keith and Nyma recognized his voice, but Lance was left confused. 

"What the hell-- Rolo?! What are you doing?" Nyma scolded him. "I thought you were giving someone a tattoo."

"Nah. I went out and bought a crap ton of microwaveable foods." Rolo told her. 

"Rolo, ice cream is not a microwaveable food." She said, looking through the bags Rolo had dropped on the ground. "Go put these in the freezer."

"Relax, Nyms, you think I'm some sort of idiot who would forget to--" Rolo turned around and gasped. "Keith!" He ran over to Keith and pulled him into a hug, trying to kiss him. 

Nyma walked over to him and smacked his head. "Rolo! Freezer. Now." She spoke in a stern voice. He scoffed and walked away with the bags of frozen, microwaveable foods.

"I'm so sorry Keith, he's stoned off his ass." Nyma apologized for Rolo's behaviour. 

"It's fine. I can pay for Lance's piercing and we can chill in the break room and eat microwave food." Keith laughed. 

"You're paying? What? No. Why?" 

"Because I'm a douchebag who absolutely hates you." Keith spoke in a sarcastic tone. 

"See, I know you're being sarcastic, but sometimes you can be a douche--" Keith turned and shot Lance dagger eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll leave and go hang out with the stoned guy."

 

10:32  
Shiro's apartment 

"Babe, Shiro. I'm back!" Lance yelled as he walked in the door. Nobody answered. 

Lance walked down the hall and heard the water from the shower running. He sighed went into his and Shiro's bedroom to find Shiro's laptop open with multiple tabs of porn open. 

"Lance!" Shiro exclaimed as he walked into their room, dripping wet from just getting out of his shower, and holding a towel around his waist. 

Lance looked up to Shiro and smirked. He walked over to him and grabbed his towel to pull him closer, both of them getting harder by the second. 

Shiro attached his lips to Lance's and tried to undress him as quickly as possible. He got his shirt off and ran his hands down Lance's chest and stomach, until he hit something. 

"What the fuck?" Shiro questioned, disconnecting from Lance's lips and looking down at his stomach. "You pierced your belly button?"

"Well, I didn't pierce it, Keith has a friend who did it for me." Lance explained. 

"So Keith took you to get this?" 

Lance nodded. "He tried to get me to get all kinds of piercings, but then he told me that belly button piercings are sexy. I'm not too sure about it being 'sexy' but it's definitely growing on me." He said, looking down at it. 

"I can't disagree, it is kind of sexy." Shiro said. 

"So...wanna continue where we just were?" Lance asked, cocking an eyebrow, already pulling Shiro closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw lance said "You look like a greasy emo vampire who works on Hot Topic and never left his scene phase."
> 
> And Keith says "you look like a basic Tumblr bitch who drinks bubble tea and eats weird trendy hipster foods."


End file.
